List of notable Sigma elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable Sigma elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Artha Gading *Mall Kelapa Gading 3 *La Piazza, Kelapa Gading *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kota *Omni Hospital Pulomas (new wing) *Gading Pluit Hospital Central Jakarta *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (2015)Replacement of the main elevators in the older, 18-stories building. They were formerly 1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s. *Sahid Sudirman Residences *Sahid Sahirman Memorial Hospital *Plaza Indonesia (2007 and later 2014)Modernization of GoldStar passenger elevators. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Thamrin Residences (2008) *Cosmo Terrace, Mansion and Residence *Amaris Hotel Thamrin City *Teras Benhil *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (formerly Hotel Formule1 Cikini) *Ibis Budget Menteng (formerly Hotel Formule1 Menteng, modernized from a GoldStar elevator) *Keris Galeri Menteng (modernized from 1980s GoldStar elevator) *Grand Cemara Hotel (modernized from 1994 GoldStar elevators) *Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) *Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) *GKI Samanhudi Church *Luminor Pecenongan Hotel *Amaris Hotel Pasar Baru (2014) *Metro Pasar Baru (2011) *Ibis Jakarta Harmoni (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Mangga Besar (2009) *Apartemen Grand Kartini Mangga Besar *Blok A Tanah Abang *Metro Tanah Abang Wholesale Center *favehotel Zainul Arifin (2014) *Menara Salemba, Senen *Salemba Residence, Senen *Astragraphia Building, Kramat Raya *Green Pramuka Square (2016) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium, replacing the previous two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Podomoro City **Central Park Mall (2009) **Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) **Mediterrania Garden Residence I and II **Royal Mediterrania Garden Residence *Seasons City *Tarumanegara University *Wisma 76 *Wisma Slipi (2016, replacement from Dong Yang elevators) East Jakarta *Indonesia International Institute for Life-Sciences (i3L) *Kalbis Institute *Pusat Grosir Cililitan (Cililitan Wholesale Center) *Apartemen Bassura City (2015) *Adhyaksa General Hospital *Rusunawa Jatinegara Barat (2015)Warga Di Rusunawa Jatinegara Masih Asing Gunakan Lift (elevator lobby is shown on this site) *Rusun Rawa Bebek, Cakung (2016) South Jakarta *Poins Square, Lebak Bulus (2003) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link Tower *Medistra Hospital *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Permata Kuningan *Wira Usaha Building *Pasaraya Grande Blok M - Building B (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *Blok M PlazaCarpark elevators, modernized from GoldStar elevators (1989) with Indonesian automated voices, with the voices are still original. *Alila SCBD Jakarta (2017)The first Sigma e*route destination dispatch system installed in Indonesia. *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) **Veteran RI Building (2002) *fX Sudirman (2007, additional scenic elevators) *Brawijaya Women's and Children's Hospital *POP! Hotel Kemang *Kemang Square (2004) *Malinda Design Center (formerly La Codefin Kemang) (2009) *Plaza Oktroi Kemang (2003) *Forme Building (Kemang 37) *Plaza Kemang 88 *Dharmawangsa Square (2002) *Amoz Cozy Hotel *Grand Lucky Supermarket Radio Dalam *1Park Avenue Residences *The Pakubuwono Springs (2017) *Kalibata City Apartments *Green Palace Apartment - Kalibata City *Pejaten Philips (Main Building) (modernized from 1990s GoldStar elevators) *Signature Park, Tebet *V Hotel Tebet *Patria Park, Cawang Bandung *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel *Grand Pasundan Hotel *Paskal Hypersquare *Riau Junction (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel *Trans Studio Bandung Complex **Ibis Bandung Trans Studio (2011) **The Trans Luxury Hotel Bandung *BTC Fashion Hotel *Padma Hotel Bandung (modernization of a GoldStar service elevator) *Ibis Budget Asia Afrika *V Hotel & Residence Bandung *Verona Palace Babakan Jeruk *Pasar Baru Trade Center (exterior scenic elevators) *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Mayfair Sukajadi *Hotel Sukajadi (newer wing) *Kembang Hotel *Setiabudi Supermarket Yogyakarta *Santika Premiere Jogja (2009) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (2010) *POP! Hotel Gandekan (2013) *POP! Hotel Sangaji *NEO Hotel Malioboro (2014) *Jambuluwuk Malioboro Boutique Hotel (2010) *Cordela Hotel Kartika Dewi (2015) *Jogjatronik Mall (2004) Semarang *Hotel Santika Premiere Semarang *Amaris Hotel Semarang Pemuda *Quest Hotel Semarang *Neo Hotel Candi *Plaza Simpang Lima (modernization) *Columbia Asia Semarang Hospital Surabaya *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall (PIS) (2003) *La Viz Apartment (2016) *Lenmarc Mall (2010) **Adhiwangsa Apartment *Gunawangsa Merr Apartment *Gotong Royong Hospital *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) *Tunjungan Plaza **Tunjungan Plaza 1 (2007, replacement from GoldStar elevators) **Tunjungan Plaza 6 (2016, freight elevator only) *Swiss-Belinn Tunjungan (2015) *Jembatan Merah Plaza 2 *Pasar Atom Mall *Atlas Sports Club *MEX Surabaya (express elevator) *Hotel 88 Embong Kenongo *Hotel 88 Embong Malang *Hotel Aria Centra Surabaya Bali Badung Regency *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Center, Nusa Dua (2011) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran (2012) *Benøa Square (2011) *Novotel Bali Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Quest Hotel Tuban (2011) *Yan's House Kuta (2016) *Kutabex Beach Front Hotel and The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (2010) *Harper Kuta Hotel (2013) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2 (2009 and 2011 respectively) *OCBC NISP Sunset Road (2018) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel (2012) *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel (2010) *Best Western Kuta Resort (2009) *The Magani Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene (2014-2015) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak (2012) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak (2014) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) *Zia Hotel Seminyak (2015) Denpasar City *Pucuk Permata Hati Womens & Childrens Hospital *Pratama Bina Usada Clinic *Optimus Spa Entertainment (2013, formerly Luxio Hotel) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar (2014) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital (2011) *Dharma Sidhi Main Clinic (2013) Others *Ace Hardware Batubulan, Gianyar (2015, second hand/used elevator reinstalled) *Anumana Hotel, Ubud (2015) Makassar *Mall GTC (2004) *Trans Studio Mall *Mall Panakukang *Mall Ratu Indah (parking elevator) *Panakukang Square *Karebosi Condotel Banten *Hotel Citradream Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Tangerang (2012) *Premier Bintaro Hospital, Tangerang (service elevator) *Living Plaza Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Heritage Factory Outlet - Bintaro Junction, Tangerang *POP! Hotel BSD City, Tangerang *Swiss German University, Tangerang *Eka Hospital BSD, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Fame Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Bethsaida Hospital Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Metropolis Town Square, Tangerang *Bale Kota Mall, Tangerang *U-Residences 1, Tangerang *Pelita Harapan University (Building E), Lippo Village, Tangerang *Orchardz Hotel Bandara, Tangerang Bekasi *BluPlaza *Bekasi Trade Center *HARRIS Hotel Bekasi (2014) *Horison Hotel Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital *Apartemen Grand Centerpoint Bogor *Hotel Santika Bogor *Bogor Trade Mall (BTM) *Lippo Plaza Bogor (Ekalokasari Plaza) *Bogor Medical Center *Aston Sentul Lake Resort & Conference Center, Sentul City Riau Islands *Sahid Batam Center Hotel & Convention, Batam *Harmoni Hotel, Batam (2007) *Kepri Mall, Batam *Swiss-Belinn Batam, Batam (2002) *Planet Holiday Hotel, Batam Other cities *ITC Depok, Depok (2007) *Loka Cibubur, Depok (2017) *Swiss-Belhotel Cirebon, Cirebon *The Sunan Hotel, Solo *Amaris Hotel Madiun, Madiun *Golden Tulip Mataram, Lombok (2015) *Kualanamu International Airport, Medan (2013) *Medan Station, Medan *The Crew Hotel KNO, Medan *Supadio International Airport, Pontianak (2016) See also *List of notable GoldStar elevator installations in Indonesia *List of notable LG elevator installations in Indonesia Category:Notable elevator installations